


Let the Games Begin

by ArivFroso, KagomeBenihime



Series: Treat for The Trickster [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel wings have feelings, Archangel mojo, Ash is hot, I'm Sorry, JAKE IS A DICK, M/M, Samuel Colt churches, The Colt (Supernatural), dream walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArivFroso/pseuds/ArivFroso, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagomeBenihime/pseuds/KagomeBenihime
Summary: Sam is gone!Gabriel, Dean, and Bobby need to work fast to find him before it's too late!





	1. Kidnapped!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to get more posted.  
> My laptop isn't what it used to be. It took me a bit to get stuff sorted on my phone to get it to work.

They pull into the Sunnyside Diner parking lot a few weeks later.

“Hey, don’t forget the extra onions this time, huh?” Dean says as he hands Sam some money.

Gabriel groaned and flopped across the back seat as Sam scoffs. “Dude, we’re the ones who have to ride in the car with your extra onions.” Dean grins unapologetically and Sam gets out of the car, sighing.

Dean leaned over to look at Sam, “Hey, see if they’ve got any pie.” Sam glares and shuts the door. “Bring me some pie!” Dean called again before muttering. “I love me some pie.”

Dean and Gabriel watch as Sam goes into the café and talks to the waiter. Suddenly, the car radio becomes staticky. Dean glances down and fiddles with it, but it abruptly turns off.

“Weird…” Gabriel said, also looking at the radio.

“Yeah…” Dean said softly, when they look back up, the inside of the café is empty. No waiter, and no Sam.

Dean and Gabriel run into the café. Country music is playing and the only customer there is at a booth dead, face down in a puddle of blood.

Gabriel gagged slightly covering his nose and mouth. “Sulfur… A lot of it…”

Dean draws his gun, looking around cautiously. “Sam?”

They both move forward and look around. They find that the employees are also dead, with their throats slit.

Dean quickly opens the back door and looks around outside in the alley “Sam?!” he calls, but no response.

Dean and Gabriel race back out the front door, heading back to the car.

“Sam! Sammy!” Dean calls, again no response.

“Sam!” Gabriel called, an edge of panic in his voice.

“SAAAAM!”


	2. Where are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam doesn't know where he is.  
> He knows he's been kidnapped and that there are others here.  
> It may look bad... but Sam won't take this laying down!

Sam wakes up in the middle of nowhere. He is lying on the ground, and a few abandoned buildings are lining the street. He stands and takes out his phone, but gets no cell reception.

Cursing softly, he starts to search the deserted town but doesn’t find much. Most of the buildings are broken down or locked from the outside. Suddenly, Sam hears a creaking noise nearby. He grabs a plank of wood, ready to fight, when Andy Gallagher turns the corner. Sam had the plank up and ready to swing when Andy jumps back, eyes wide, startled.

“Andy?” Sam asked incredulously

Andy gasped in relief. “Sam! What are you doing here?”

Sam looked around at the run down town. “I don’t know.”

Andy blinked a moment before continuing. “What am I doing here?!”

“I don’t know.” Sam repeated.

“Where are we?!” Andy yelled.

“Andy, look, calm down.” Sam said, trying to stay focused.

“I can’t calm down! I just woke up in freaking Frontierland!” Andy yelled, gesturing wildly around them.

Sam glances at him. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

Andy looked at him. “Honestly? My fourth bong load. It was weird. All of a sudden, there was this really intense smell. Like, uh…” he waved his hand, for a moment.

“Like sulfur?” Sam prompted.

Andy looked at him again. “How did you know that?”

Sam’s eyes widen, remembering the restaurant. “Dean.”

“Your, your brother – is he here?” Andy looked around as if expecting to see Dean round the corner somewhere.

“I don’t know where he is. I don’t know if he’s…” Sam started, wondering if Dean and Gabriel were ok, when suddenly, they hear a woman screaming in the distance. They rush to the deserted building where the sound came from. The door is locked and they can hear banging on the door.

“Hello?” Sam called

“Help me! Help me, please!” the woman screamed.

“Okay, I’m here. We’re gonna get you out, all right? Just hold on a second.” Sam said.

“Please!” The woman screams again.

Sam grabs a large rock and smashes at the padlock on the door. “All right, one second.”

Sam unlocks the door and Ava Wilson staggers out.

“Ava?” Sam asked in surprise.

“Oh my God! Sam!” Ava sobbed, giving him a gigantic hug.

Andy looked at them, confused. “So, I guess you guys know each other.”

Sam nodded slightly. “Yeah.”

Ava was hyperventilating slightly at this point. “How did you- I mean, how did you-”

Sam put his hands on her shoulders gently. “Ava, have you been here this whole time?”

Ava blinked. “What whole time? I just woke up in there, like, a half an hour ago.”

“Well, you’ve been gone for five months. My brother and I have been looking for you everywhere.” Sam said.

Ava shook her head. “Okay, that’s impossible, because I saw you two days ago.”

Sam shook his head. “You didn’t. I’m sorry.”

Ava shook her head again. “But… that makes no sense. That’s not—oh my God! My fiancée, Brady! If I’ve been missing for that long, he must be freaking out!”

Sam shifted uncomfortably. “Well…”

Ava finally notices Andy. “Oh!”

Andy gives her a weak smile. “Hey. Andy. Also freaking out.”

“Okay.” Ava said before turning to Sam. “What’s happening?”

Sam looked around again. “I, uh, uh, I don’t really know yet. But I know one thing: I know what the three of us had in common.”

“Hello? Is anybody there?” They hear a man’s voice, calling from the distance.

Sam glanced toward the sound. “Maybe more than three.”

They all run to the side of another building. A man in army desert camo with a young blonde girl came into view.

Sam hurried up to them. ”Hey! Hey, you guys all right?”

The man nods. “I think so.”

Sam nods slightly. “I’m Sam.”

“I’m Jake.” The man said before looking at the blonde.

“Lily.” She said softly, face blank.

Sam looked around again. “Are there any more of you?”

Jake shakes his head. “Naw.”

“How did we even get here?” Lily asked, looking around. “A minute ago, I was in San Diego.”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I went to sleep last night in Afghanistan.” Jake said with a weak smile.

Sam sighed. “Let me take a wild guess: you two are both twenty-three? We all are. And have abilities.”

Jake looked at him, trying to hide his surprise. “What?”

“It started a little over a year ago? You found you could do things? Things you didn’t think were possible?” They both nod. “I had visions. I saw things before they happened”

Ava nodded. “Yeah. Me, too.”

“Yeah, and I can put thoughts into people’s heads. Like, make them do stuff.” Andy said. “But don’t worry, it, I don’t think it works on you guys. Oh, but get this –- I’ve been practicing. Training my brain, like meditation. So now, it’s not just thoughts I can beam out, but images, too. Like, anything I want. Bam! People, they see it. This one guy I know – total dick, right? I used it on him: gay porn. All hours of the day.” He laughs. “It was just like … you should have seen the look on his face.”

They all look at him, no one is laughing

Andy sobers. “Uh…okay.”

Lily scoffs slightly. “So, you go, ‘Simon says give me your wallet’, and they do? And you have visions? That’s great! I’d kill for something like that.”

“Lily, listen, it’s okay-” Sam started but Lily cut him off.

“No. It’s not. I touch people? Their hearts stop. I can barely leave my house. My life’s not exactly improved. So, screw you. I just wanna go home.” she wrapped her arms around herself defensively as if daring anyone to come close.

“And what, we don’t?” Jake asked angrily, Lily glared at him. “You know what, don’t talk to me like that, not right-”

Sam called over the arguing pair. “Hey, guys, please. Look, whether we like it or not, we’re all here, and so we all have to deal with this.”

“Who brought us here?” Andy asked, and Sam sighed.

“It’s less of a “who”. It’s ... more of a ‘what’.”

Ava looks at him in suspicion. “What does that mean?”

Sam paused for a second to try and figure out how to explain. “It’s a…” Sam huffed slightly, saying it out loud like this… strange. “it's a demon.”

Lily huffs out a breath of disgust. “You have got to be kidding me…”

Sam does his best to explain what he’s learned and what Gabriel had told him.

Jake looked very skeptical. “So, we’re soldiers in a demon war to bring on the Apocalypse?”

“When you put it like that-” Sam said worriedly.

“And, and we’ve been picked?” Jake asked.

Sam nodded. “Yes.”

“Why us?” Jake asked.

Sam sighed softly. “I’m not sure, okay? But look, I just know-”

Ava interrupted him. “Sam, I’m sorry. Psychics and spoon-bending is one thing, but demons?”

Sam sighs. “Look, I know it sounds crazy, but-”

“It doesn’t just sound it.” Jake said.

Sam sighs again angrily. “I don’t really care what you think, okay? If we’re all gathered here together, then that means it’s starting and that we’ve gotta-”

Jake held his hands up. “The only thing I’ve gotta do is stay away from wackjobs, okay? I’ve heard enough. I’m better off on my own. FYI, so are you.” Jake turns and walks away.

“Jake,” Sam calls after him. “Hold on. Jake!”

Jake ignores him and continues walking until he is alone in the town. Suddenly, he sees a young blonde girl standing inside one of the buildings. She stares at him through the door, then vanishes. Jake blinks, then follows her, entering the abandoned schoolroom.

“Hello?” Jake called, hearing the girl giggling somewhere in the room. “It’s all right. Don’t be scared. Are you lost?” Jake looks around but there’s no response. “Hello?”

Suddenly a loud screeching comes from the chalkboard. Jake turns to look at it, and the words “I will not kill” are written over and over again on the board. The girl appears in the room, laughing. Her nails grow to form claws, and her face contorts, eyes sunken and dark, fangs bared as she moves toward him.

Jake stumbles back slightly. “Get back!”

Sam suddenly enters the building, seeing the girl he quickly grabs an iron poker and hits the girl with it. She dissolves into a cloud of black smoke, which exits the schoolroom. The other three rush in after Sam.

“Just so you know?” Sam said, pointing at the disappearing smoke. “That was a demon. Now, that thing... I’m not sure, but I think it was an Acheri. A demon that disguises itself as a little girl. That still doesn’t tell us where we are…” He glances at the others and blinks. “Andy, are you with me or what?”

Andy’s eyes are bugging out of his head, voice weak. “Give me a minute. I’m still working through, ‘Demons are real’.”

The group starts exploring and in front of one of the buildings is a large, rusty bell hanging from a wooden structure.

Sam frowns slightly. “I’ve seen that bell before. I think I know where we are now: Cold Oak, South Dakota. A town so haunted, every single resident fled.”

Ava sighs before sarcastically rolling her eyes. “Swell. Good to know we’re somewhere so historical.”

“Why in the world would that demon or whatever put us here?” Lily asks, still looking angry at the world.

“I’m wondering the same thing.” Sam said.

Lily shook her head, “You know what? It doesn’t matter. Clearly, the only sane thing to do here is get the hell out of Dodge.”

“Wait, hold on. Lily, the only way out is through miles of woods.” Sam tried to reason.

Lily scoffs. “Beats hanging out with demons.”

Sam sighed. “Lily, look, we don’t know what’s going on yet. I mean, we don’t even know how many of them are out there right now.”

Jake nods slightly. “Yeah, he’s right. We should-”

“Don’t say ‘we’! I’m not part of ‘we’.” Lily snaps. “I have nothing in common with any of you.”

Sam sighs. “Okay, look, I know-”

“You don’t know anything!” Lilly screamed at him before hesitating. “I accidentally touched my girlfriend.”

There’s a stunned silence before Sam said softly. “I’m sorry.”

Lily looks away. “Whatever. I feel like I’m in a nightmare, and it just keeps getting worse and worse.”

“I’ve lost people, too.” Sam said softly. “I have a brother out there right now that could be dead, my boyfriend is probably searching high and low, panicked as hell, or for all I know, he could be dead too. We’re all in bad shape. But I’m telling you, the best way out of this is to stick together.”

Lily sighs. “Fine.”

Sam nods, and the group continues looking around the town.

Sam looks at the others. “We’re looking for iron, silver, salt...  any kind of weapon.”

Jake raises an eyebrow “Salt is a weapon?”

Sam smiled weakly. “It’s a brave new world.”

Andy sighs. “Well, hopefully there’s food in your world, because I’m frickin’ starving.”

The group enters another building. Lily hesitates before turning and heading for the edge of town.

 

Sam starts searching one of the abandoned houses. He finds a knife and picks it up. He turns back to Ava, who is rubbing her forehead.

Sam looked at her worriedly. “Hey, you alright?”

Ava nodded with a weak smile. “Yeah, I’m just…I don’t know, a little dizzy.”

Sam nods, looking worried. “Are you sure it’s not some kind of-”

“What? Some kind of freaky vision thing? No, more like I’d kill for a sandwich. I haven’t eaten since…well, who knows? No, don’t worry. I’m fine. Except for every single thing that’s happening.” Ava sighs softly.

Andy calls from outside. “You guys! I found something!”

Sam and Ava hurry out to join the two men. Andy is holding up two bags, looking proud of himself. “Salt!”

Sam smiles. “That’s great, Andy. Now, we all can…where’s Lily?”

They all start calling for her with no response until they hear a nearby giggle they rush outside to see Lily hanging from the water tower, dead.

Ava screams. “Oh, my God! Okay, that’s officially—Sam, she’s dead! She’s dead! You said we were chosen for a reason. That is not chosen! That’s killed! Okay, we have to get out of here.”

“Stop.” Sam said.

“Yeah, I second that emotion.” Andy chipped in.

“Not sure that’s an option.” Jake said, glaring at the smaller man.

Ava turned to Sam. “What?”

Sam was looking up at the body. “Lily was trying to leave. Azazel’s not gonna let us get away that easy. We’ve gotta gear up for the next attack.”

“Oh, gear up?” Ava asked incredulously.

Sam nodded. “Yeah.”

Ava continued, a touch of panic entering her voice. “Okay, well, I’m not a soldier. I can’t do that!”

Sam sighed. “Well, if you wanna stay alive, you’re gonna have to. Let’s go.”

“I’ll get her down.” Jake said softly.

As he moved off to do that, Sam sighed. “You know, I was just thinking about how much Dean would help right now. I’d give my arm for a working phone.”

Andy blinked, a slow smile spreading across his face. “You know, you may not need one. I’ve never tried it long-distance before, but do you have anything of Dean’s on you? Like, something he touched?”

Sam grins in understanding, searching his pockets. “Uh…I’ve got a receipt. Would that work?”

Andy nodded. “Yeah.” He looks at the signature on the receipt, glancing up at Sam. “D. Hasselhoff?”

“Yeah, that’s Dean’s signature.” After a pause, Sam sighs. “It’s hard to explain.”

Andy shrugs. “All right.” He closes his eyes in concentration.


	3. Down in Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is gone...  
> Gabriel is worried and needs to find him.  
> Hopefully they can find him soon  
> Before things get worst...

Gabriel hadn’t said a word, not while they called the police, not on the way to Bobby’s, and not when Dean got the call from Ash and they drove to the Roadhouse to find answers. He just stared, mind reeling. I promised to protect him… I failed…

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Dean snapped, looking through the rearview mirror at the trickster. “You promised you’d protect him and what did you do?!”

Gabriel flinched slightly. “I didn’t-”

“Exactly, you didn’t!”

“Take a breath, Dean!” Bobby barked, “Can’t ya see he’s just as worried as you are? We’ll find him, don’t worry.”

They turn the corner to the Roadhouse a few minutes later to see the entire building has burned to the ground.

“What the hell?” Dean murmurs, eyes wide.

They pull up and get out of the car and begin walking among the debris.

“Oh, my God.” Bobby whispered softly, looking around at the smoking ruin

“You see Ellen?” Dean called to him.

Bobby shook his head. “No. No Ash, either.”

“Over here!” Gabriel called, the others hurried over, Gabriel pointed to Ash’s watch, still attached to a charred wrist mostly buried under debris.

Dean groaned softly. “Oh, Ash, damn it!”

Bobby sighs softly, looking down at the body “This is…”

“What the hell did Ash know? We’ve got no way of knowing where Ellen is. Or if she’s even alive. We’ve got no clue what Ash was gonna tell us. Now, how the hell are we gonna find Sam?”

“We’ll find him.” Bobby said confidently.

Dean suddenly clutches his head in pain.

“Dean?” Bobby asked worriedly.

Gabriel moves to him. “Dean…”

Dean groans and doubles over. He sees a flash of a large bell in a small town.

“What was that?” Bobby asked worriedly as Dean finally straightened.

Dean shrugged. “I don’t know... A headache?”

Bobby looked sceptical. “You get headaches like that a lot?”

Dean shakes his head. “No. Must be the stress... I could have sworn I saw something.”

Bobby blinks. “What do you mean? Like a vision? Like what Sam used to get?”

Dean blinked, shocked. “What? No!”

Bobby shrugged. “I’m just saying.”

Dean scoffed. “Come on, I’m not some psy-”

Suddenly there's another flash of something, Dean falls against the car, clutching his head in pain.

Gabriel rushed forward, placing a hand on Dean's arm, numbing the pain before saying. “It is a vision… though I don’t know from where or who…”

Dean winced slightly, straightening. “Yeah. I don’t know how, but yeah. Whew. That was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels. But I saw Sam.”

“What else did you see?” Bobby asked.

Dean thought for a second. “Uh… there was a bell.”

“What kind of bell?” Bobby asked sounding intrigued.

Dean shrugged. “Like a big bell with some kind of engraving on it, I don’t know.”

Bobby’s eyes narrow. “Engraving?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah.”

“Was it a tree? Like, an oak tree?” Bobby asked.

Dean nodded vigorously. “Yeah, exactly.”

“I know where Sam is.” Bobby said.

“Where?” Gabriel asks, eyes glowing slightly.

“Cold Oak, South Dakota-”

The words are barely out of Bobby’s mouth before the three of them are suddenly in the woods with the dilapidated town a short distance away.

Dean blinked and looked around before he realized what had happened “Did you just teleport us to one of the most haunted towns in the U.S. which may or may not be a demon boot camp?”

Gabriel shrugged, handing Dean the weapon bag he'd also thought to bring. “It's faster.”

Dean glances around, hearing someone or something closing in, quickly, he pulls out his shotgun and cocks it. “Well… I hope we don't die…”


	4. Found again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has found his mate. Things are looking up now... right?

Sam and the others are gathering supplies for the next fight when there’s a loud commotion from the woods to the North, yelling and screaming, then the sound of shotguns. The others all looked up curiously. “What the hell…?” Jake asked but at that moment a voice came to Sam's mind like a lighthouse in a storm _“SAM!”_

Sam grabbed the table to stop his legs giving out in sheer relief. _“Gabriel!”_ He turned to the others. “Stay here. Everyone keep an eye out. I’ll be back.” He hurried to the door.

Gabriel was there as soon as he opened it, lunging forward and wrapping his arms around his neck, knocking him back into the room. Pulling back, he started inspecting him for injuries. “Sam, I was so scared- are you hurt? Did anything happen? I'm so sorry I-”

“I’m fine, really,” Sam said quickly, Jake suddenly rushes forward and brings one of the iron bars down on Gabriel's neck and shoulders with all of his superhuman strength, Sam winced at the sound of the iron bending at the impact. Gabriel blinked, it hadn't even seemed to faze him, looking back at the three others and the now severely bent iron bar, then looking back to Sam. “Who are they?”

After naming off and pointing them all out. Sam tried to explain. “They’re… like I was.” He hoped Gabriel would understand. He turned to the others. “This is my boyfriend. He’s…” Sam’s eyes were on the bent bar, “not a demon, for one.”

Andy choked out a laugh. “Ya, well I hate to break it to you, Sam, he’s not human either.”

Sam chuckled and nodded. “Ya, I know.” He turned to Gabriel again. “Is Dean here?”

 

\---

 

Dean looked around at the soft flutter of feathers. “What was… Hey, where the hell is Loki?”

Bobby cursed, firing at any of the demons who even thought about getting close “I hope he's saving Sam... but I don't know if he can save us…”

 

\---

 

Gabriel blinked, then his eyes widen in realization “Dean! I heard you call and came running I- I left him out there with Bobby!” Snapping quickly, Gabriel brought them both to the house instead.

Dean looks around, freaked out until he sees Sam. He lets out a sigh and hugs him tightly. Pulling back, he says, “Don’t ever do that again!”

Sam chuckles weakly. “It’s not like I meant to, Dean…”

Gabriel smiles, feeling much better now that Sam's there and ok. “Never order you extra onions again? Sure! Our noses thank you.”

Dean gives him a look.

“This, this means we can get out of here, right?” Ava looked excited for the first time since Sam found her. “I can go home, to Brady…”

Sam looks down guiltily.

“Ava,” Dean said, finally looking around at the others then back to Sam. “You didn’t tell her?”

Sam sighed, “There hasn’t exactly been a good time to-”

“Tell me what?” Ava demanded, her hopeful smile slipping.

Sam sighed. “Ava… when the demons kidnapped you… your fiance… he didn't make it…”

She laughed in disbelief. “Didn’t… no, he couldn’t be… he’s still…” There were tears in her eyes but she shook her head.

Andy put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m really sorry…”

“Don’t touch me!” She screamed, grabbing his wrist and throwing him through the doorway. His feet slid through the salt line as he fell, breaking it. “You let him die?” She spat the words at Sam as the little girl demon from before flickered into existence behind her. Jake readied his bent iron bar. “You get to be happy with your inhuman... thing, but my Brady…” Her fists were shaking at her sides, tears spilling out now. She points a shaky finger at Gabriel. The demon lets out an ear splitting scream and lunges at him, clawed fingers slashing.

“No!” Sam yelled. Gabriel tensed, eyes glowing, as soon as the Acheri touched him, there was a bright flash and a scream as the demon disintegrated completely.

Ava took a step back, eyes wide. Gabriel moved forward slowly, eyes still glowing. “You…” He said softly, “you aren't really human anymore… are you…”

“Wh-what are you talking about?” She looked scared, but she had stopped crying. Almost like holding more than one facade at a time was too much.

“You’ve been here five months,” Sam said slowly.

“No, I told you, I woke up a half hour before you found me!”

“Then where were you for all those months… if not here?” Gabriel said softly.

They all stare at her until she drops the act, and laughs a little.”Had you going though, didn’t I?” Wiping the remnants of tears from her eyes and smiling. “Yeah. I’ve been here a long time. And not alone, either. People just keep showing up. Children, like us. Batches of three or four at a time.”

Sam's eyes widen. “You killed them? All of them?”

Ava laughed. “I’m the undefeated heavyweight champ.”

Andy’s eyes were wide. “Oh, my God.”

Ava chuckled. “Don’t think God has much to do with this one…”

“How could you?” Sam said softly, staring at her in shock.

Ava sneered. “I had no choice. It was me or them.” She shrugged. “After a while, it was easy. It was even kind of fun. I just stopped fighting it.”

“Fighting what?” Sam asked guardedly, staring at her as she moves back and forth, smiling at them.

“Who we are, Sam.” Ava said, flexing her hands and grinning. “If you'd just quit your hand-wringing and open yourself up, you have no idea what you can do. The learning curve is so fast, it’s crazy, the switches that just flip in your brain.” She laughs, almost manic. “I can’t believe I started out just having dreams. Do you know what I can do now?”

Sam glares at her. “Control demons.”

Ava chuckles. “Ah, you are quick on the draw.” She puts her hands to her head in concentration. “Yeah, I’m sorry, Sam. But, it’s over.” Clouds of black smoke start swirling around outside, beating at the salt lined windows.

Andy scrambles back in the room and fixes the salt lined doorway, Gabriel tensed, eyes sharp, ready to spread his wings and protect them if needed. Jake steps silently up behind Ava. His hands on either side of her head. And with a quick, fluid movement, her neck snaps and she crumples to the floor. The swirling smoke outside fades away. Andy stares at him in shock.

“You… killed her,” Sam says, also starring.

“She was going to kill us,” Jake says simply.

The glow around Gabriel fades, looking at the two remaining psychics “I… I can get rid of your powers if you want… Azazel wouldn't want you then… you wouldn't have your abilities anymore but… you'd be safer...”

Sam made a sound. When Gabriel looked at him, he said, “You’ve done that for me. But I still got dragged here. I have a feeling that if Azazel wants something, he’ll find a way.”

Andy stepped forward. “I really like what I can do. I mean, really like it, but if there’s even a slight chance it means I can get out, then I’m all for it.” He looks to Sam. “Maybe it won’t work, but it’s worth a shot.”

Gabriel sighed softly. “You were one of his favorites, Sam… I doubt he took the time to check.” Then he nodded, moving forward, he put his hand on Andy's chest, banishing the demon blood and, for good measure, warding him against demons.

Andy gasped and stumbled back. “Thanks…”

Jake looks less than convinced. “And why should I trust you? For all I know, you could be painting a target on my back.”

Gabriel’s eyes flash at that, voice soft. “I don't work with demons. My species actually hates their guts. So…”

Bobby taps Dean's arm and jerks his head towards the door as if to say ‘let's go make sure they aren't sneaking up on us.’

Dean had been about to ask what he meant but nods. He heads outside with Bobby.

“Look, Jake. We’re just trying to help,” Sam said, trying to keep the situation from escalating.

Gabriel was glaring at Jake, mad that he would even think he was working with that yellow eyed bastard… but at the same time he knew how crazy this situation was and that being cautious was better than being careless.

Jake shakes his head. “Let’s just get outta here.”

Gabriel nodded curtly. “Alright.” Turning to Sam. “What's the plan?”

Sam looks outside at the dark sky. “Maybe we should hole up for the night. Get out of here first thing in the morning.” He looks to Gabe. “Can you get us some food? None of us have eaten all day…”

Gabriel smiles slightly “Can I get some food…” He cracked his knuckles with a grin. “Any requests?”

Andy watches curiously, not really sure what’s going on.

“No sugar,” Sam laughs. “Real food. At least first round.”

Gabriel sighs, rolling his eyes “Fiiiine…” He snaps, a large table appears. The entire table is covered in hamburgers, bowls of salad, a large blt, and several bowls of what looked like curry. Gabriel nods, looking proud of himself, he wouldn't admit it, but he had peeked in people's brains to see what they wanted to eat to make sure it was the best it could be. “That work?” He asked, giving Sam the puppy dog look the taller Winchester himself is famous for “Are you sure we can't have sweets?”

Sam wraps his arms around the angel and kisses the top of his head. “Maybe in a minute…”

Gabriel smiled softly, wiggling closer to Sam's chest. “Ok…”

Andy moves forward and takes the blt. He chows down with a huge grin.

Jake moves forward, eyeing the curry. He glances at Andy, already halfway through his sandwich and not dead yet. His stomach lets out a growl and he takes one of the bowls and starts eating.

Dean and Bobby come back in. “I smell burgers!”

As soon as Bobby enters the room, another smaller table appears with whisky and some other drinks on it. Gabriel blinks. “wasn't expecting that…”

Sam looks around. “Expecting what?”

Gabriel chuckled “I left the spell open in case anyone else needed something else… I guess someone needed a stiff drink.”

Sam chuckles as Bobby pours himself a glass.

Once everyone has eaten, Gabriel turns to give Sam that puppy dog look again.

“Fine, fine… anybody for dessert?”

Andy raises his hand, looking excited

Gabriel chuckled and snapped.

The table is suddenly covered in an assortment of pies and other baked goods. All of them warm and filling the room with the delicious smells.

Andy grinned, digging in happily.

Gabriel pulls a candy stick out of the air next to him and started eating, glancing up at Sam. “Don't want dessert, Samster?”

Sam shrugs, wrapping his arms around Gabriel again. “There. I got my dessert…”

Gabriel giggles, snuggling closer and mumbling. “Fine… I'll accept that, flatterer…”

“We’ll take it on shifts. I’ll take first watch so you guys can get some rest,” Dean says once the dessert’s been cleared away.

Sam gives him a grateful smile. It feels like he’s been on high alert for ages and could use a rest.

“I can help too.” Gabriel said, mouth still full of the sticky sweet. “I don't really need to sleep, you know…” he snaps again and each of them has a warm sleeping bag in their arms.

Andy nuzzles the soft warmth. “Thanks… um, never did get your name.”

Sam’s arms tighten around the warm sleeping bag. It feels so good after the long day they’ve had.

Gabriel smiled at him. “I'm Loki, good to meet you Andy.”

Andy’s eyes widen. “Like… the Loki?”

Gabriel swept a bow, grinning. “The same.”

Sam nudges him teasingly. “Show off.”

Gabriel pouts at him. “How rude! After how much I do for you?”

Sam kisses his cheek before flipping out his sleeping bag and snuggling down in it.

Andy is already so far in his sleeping bag just his eyes are visible, and he looks ready to pass out any moment.

Jake has his against a wall so he can be in it and still be sitting up.

Gabriel snaps up some chairs for the ones on guard and after being shooed away by Dean, he snuggles into Sam's sleeping bag with a grin.

Sam snuggles around him, burying his face in his shoulder.


	5. To The Gates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azazel is ready to complete his plan and break open the gateway to hell.  
> What he hadn't accounted for, was the Winchester brothers and an archangel ready to take him down.

Sam opened his eyes, the room felt distantly familiar… there was a crib and a man standing over the crying baby. He stepped forward, confused. Why wasn’t the man trying to comfort the crying baby? What was he doing just standing there? Then the man held out his arm and small drops of blood dropped into the mouth of the baby.

Sam covers his mouth, feeling sick. He suddenly knows where he is. This was his bedroom, that was him in the crib, and that was the demon that is about to kill his mom.

“Sammy!” his mother rushes in and the demon turns, yellow eyes bright, Mary stopped short, eyes wide. “You!”

Sam’s eyes widen again. She knew him…? She knew Azazel?

The scene thankfully froze there, and when Sam turned, Azazel was standing there, smiling at him. “Hiya, Sam.”

“You…” It’s all Sam can manage for a moment. “What do you want?”

Azazel looked hurt. “I can't talk to my favorite competitor?”

“I’m not your anything,” Sam said angrily.

Azazel chuckles “So many of my kids say that… if I had a nickle.”

“I’m not one of your psychics. Not anymore,” Sam says, but he gets the sudden desire not to talk about Gabriel. He’s not sure why.

Azazel’s eyes flashed, frowning when he doesn't sense any abilities in him. “What is this…”

“Surprised?” Came Gabriel's voice from above them, when they looked up they see Gabriel lounging on the ceiling like he would on a couch, hands behind his head and legs crossed.

Sam let out a breath, glad Gabriel was with him. It gave him strength. “Like I said, Azazel, I’m not your anything.”

Azazel was glaring up at Gabriel. “Who are you?”

For a split second, Sam saw some relief flash across his face before it's replaced by a cocky grin. “The name’s Loki. And trying to steal my mate was a bad move…”

“He was mine, first,” Azazel said coldly.

“And now I’m not,” Sam said quickly.

Azazel looks him up and down. “Gone from top pick as a demon general, to a heathen’s bitch. Ask me, that’s a bit of a step down, Sammy.”

Sam’s ears burned but he couldn’t come up with a good comeback.

“Gone from a prince of hell to a Luci groupie. Seems to me like you missed the step and fell face first.” Gabriel said, examining his fingernails. Sam could almost hear Azazel’s teeth grinding.

“How dare you speak of our Lord like that!” He shoots a jet of flame at Gabriel, searing the ceiling and setting the curtains on fire by the strength of it.

Gabriel simply appeared next to Sam, seeming totally at ease. “Azazel....” Gabriel said softly, shaking his head like he's disappointed, He chuckles slightly. “You're light years from my league.”

Sam chuckles, taking Gabriel’s hand.

Azazel snarled before disappearing from the dream.

Gabriel sighed softly in relief. “For a small moment, I thought he recognized me…”

“He knew you?” Sam asked, worry tinting his voice.

“Well, no,” Gabriel explained, “but angels and demons can see each other’s true faces. This is just a dreamscape, so he might not have been able to tell what I am. But for a split second, I thought he had.”

Sam nods slowly. Then something occurred to him. “Can I ever see your true face?”

Gabe sighed apologetically. “It would burn your eyes out, at the least. Maybe even kill you.”

Sam sighed and nodded, not even sure why he felt so let down. “So… can we change the scene? I…” he looked over to the crib. He didn’t want to be there any more.

Gabriel nodded, the next moment, they were back in the large Banquet Hall where they first met. Gabriel looked up at him, seeming to see how upset he is that he can't see his true form. “There… is a chance you'll be able to see it someday…” He said softly “Not too many Angels play The Mating Game so... we'll have to see… alright?”

Sam smiled, forcing that to be enough for him. He looks around the hall and smiles. “Y’know, after that night… especially after Jess died, I started thinking this place had just been a dream…” Sam’s hand traced along the worn smooth wood of the table.

Gabriel smiled. “Most people who come here do. If that ‘professor’ ever woke up, he'd think it was a dream too. Even with all his new smarts.”

Sam nods. “I’m glad it wasn’t…”

Gabriel looked up at him again. “Me too,” he said softly.

Sam closed the distance between them, kissing Gabriel desperately.

Gabriel moaned softly in surprise but was quick to kiss back, arms around his neck, once they separated for air he smiled up at him. “What brought this on?”

Sam shrugs. “Being back here, I guess… where it all started…”

Gabriel smiled, looking around. “The look you gave me back then…” he chuckles.

“Which one,” Sam asked. “This one?” His expression turned to a glare, but he couldn’t hold it. It broke into a grin. “Or maybe…” His expression changed again, sexy and needy.

Gabriel laughs softly. “The first one… though I do love the latter. He winks at him before continuing. “I remembered winking at you then too. You looked ready to murder me at that point.”

“I thought… you were gonna accept his trade. I thought I was going to be a slave.” Sam said, his expression falling back to an easy smile.

Gabriel nodded slightly wearing his thoughtful pout. “I can see the concern… but now I get you anyways.” Gabriel grinned at him, pulling him close again.

“I ever tell you, I almost changed my wish that night?” Sam pressed close to his angel. He knew he had told him, but it had the same meaning behind it as telling someone ‘have I told you I love you’ despite having said it often.

Gabriel hummed slightly. “I heard it in your head that night. You have no idea how happy it made me, even if you didn't choose to change it… the feelings were enough…”

Sam nuzzled Gabriel’s soft hair with his nose. “I don’t want to wake up,” his voice is soft and muffled by the hair.

Gabriel hugs him gently. “I know…” There was a slight rushing sensation and they both opened their eyes to Jake standing over them with a bloody wooden stake.

“No!” Sam yelled as Jake brought the stake down. Gabriel let out a choked gasp as the wood entered his chest, eyes wide.

Dean was slumped unconscious in his chair, a thin trickle of blood coming from his hairline. Bobby lay on the floor, having obviously been attacked second.

Andy jerked awake in his sleeping bag at Sam’s shout. It took him a bit to take in his surroundings.

“W-why?!” Sam cried out.

“He was going to take it away,” Jake said. “I don’t care how I got it, I don’t care why. I need it.” There was a crazed gleam in his eyes.

Gabriel was still now, a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth but he whispered softly to Sam. _“I'm alright, Sam...Azazel must have got to him in his dreams… keep him talking, I'll try to help Dean and Bobby.”_

“He just wants to use you!” Sam shouted, scrambling out of the sleeping bag, leaving the apparently dead Gabriel behind. “He’ll use you and dispose of you like the rest of us!”

“No…” Jake said, pulling out his knife. “I'll be a hero. I'll be a leader. The only price, is you and your little freak of a boyfriend, dead.”

“You’ll be a pawn, nothing more,” Sam said, his voice near pleading now. “Don’t you see that?”

Gabriel's grace slowly moved to Dean and Bobby, waking them and healing the damage Jake had caused.

“You're lying.” Jake said softly. “He promised me command. He told me you would lie to me… he even told me how to kill your trickster.”

Sam’s eyes welled up with tears. He couldn’t help it, even though he knew Gabriel was fine, the thought that he might be gone was too much.

Dean gasped as he woke across the room. Sam turned on instinct, exposing his back to Jake, as his brother sat up in his chair. Bobby propped up on one arm, looking around.

Sam felt the pain in his back before he realized his mistake. He looked at Dean, who was shouting, but his words seemed far away.

Dean lunged to his feet. He had seen the glint of silver in Jake’s hand as he stepped up behind Sam, had heard the sound he knew so well of blade tearing through flesh and the sickening pop of Sam's spine as he started to sink down. He rushed to Sam as his knees buckled.

Jake turned, his job done, and ran for the outskirts of town, Bobby was up and after him in a flash.

Gabriel made a choked noise, pulling out the stake that had gone clean through him and into the floor board's “Sam?” he was next to Dean in a flash, his hand almost glowing as he passed it over Sam's back gently, mending his spine and stopping the bleeding.

“Sammy…” Dean was saying. Sam’s eyes were unfocused. “Sammy…”

“Come on, Sam,” Gabriel said softly. “Stay with us, you’re ok…”

Sam gasped in pain, eyes coming into focus. “Dean…” His voice was hoarse, but there.

“Sammy,” Dean said, pulling back to look at him.

Sam met his eyes and nodded. “I’m… ok…”

Gabriel sighs in relief, his shoulders sagging slightly from the strength it took to heal him this time.

Bobby comes back in, looking breathless. “He's gone… the demons swept him off somewhere…”

Sam nodded. “Azazel’s gonna be pissed when he realizes we’re all still alive. Poor Jake.”

Dean scoffs harshly. “Dude tries to kill you and Loki. Oh ya, poor him.”

Sam smiles at Gabriel. “It’ll take more than a stake to-”

But then he was there. Azazel, standing among them, yellow eyes burning with fury.

Gabriel was on his feet in a flash, standing between the Prince and his new family, the long silver blade Sam had seen back at the college in his hand again as Gabriel tensed, ready to fight.

Azazel’s eyes fell on the blade and lit with understanding and hatred. “Angel,” he hissed. He looked at Gabriel’s face, seeing him clearly for the first time.

“That's sweet, but you're not my type.” Gabriel said with a tight lipped smile. Snarling, Azazel turned to the wall, his hand a blur of motion, a symbol appearing beneath his too fast hand, and before Gabriel can cross the room, there’s a bright flash and the angel is gone.

“No! What have you done?” Sam shouted.

“He was in my way. Like your little girlfriend back in college was in the way,” Azazel sneered.

“Jess?” Sam had known it, known Azazel had been her killer, but had never known why he had done it.

“She was making you soft, Sam… I couldn’t have her getting between us,” Azazel made a gesture with his finger, like binding Sam and himself together. “But now… you’re purified.” The word was like venom, spat from his mouth. “You’re weak.” He held his bloodied hand toward Sam, speaking in some foreign language. Something shot out of his hand toward Sam. But Dean lunged, the jet of dark light hitting him square in the chest.

Sam’s eyes widened. “Dean!”

Azazel laughed. “Just as good. Better maybe, now you get to watch big bro die in your place.” With a cold laugh, he disappears again.

“Dean,” Sam demanded, turning his brother to face him, searching for sign of injury.

Dean shook his head, looking shocked. “I’m fine. Really. I feel fine.”

“Somethin’ hit you,” Bobby said ominously.

Gabriel reappeared, gasping slightly and looking confused. “What did I…” He looks at Dean’s chest as if he could see the thing that had hit him. “Oh no…”

Sam looked to him desperately. “What is it?”

Gabriel moved forward, passing his hand over Dean's chest and cursing slightly (at least… they thought it was a curse… it sounded like one but what language it was was anyone's guess) “He's been marked…”

“Marked? What does that mean?” Sam asked.

Gabriel didn't seem to hear him, muttering to himself. “A year? Maybe more… no, a year. Full package… need him to reverse it…” He made that same curse again, punching the nearby wall in frustration and accidentally reducing it to toothpicks.

Bobby shields himself from the debris, Dean and Bobby both backed away slightly at the show of force from the trickster.

Sam grabs Gabriel’s shoulder, terrified. Not of the angel, but for Dean. Gabriel... “What is happening?” he begged. “Please…”

Gabriel sighs, following his oath to never lie to Sam, even though he knows it will hurt him. “Your brothers been marked… for Hell…” He waves his hand and for a moment, they can all see the strange symbol staining Dean's skin before it disappears again. “I'd say… he's got about a year… then the hellhounds will come for him…”

Sam takes a shaky breath. “You can’t… get rid of it?”

Gabriel shakes his head slightly. “Only Azazel himself, or whoever he passes the contract to, can break it… I'm sorry…” He said, wishing he could do more, wishing he could help…

Sam nodded slowly. Dean was looking down at his chest, staring at where the symbol had been.

“Then you just have to find Azazel right?” Andy asked from his corner, still wrapped in his sleeping bag. “If he called us all here then there must be something big coming soon… right?”

Sam and Bobby looked around, almost having forgotten Andy was still there.

“Must be,” Sam said with a nod.

“I have a feeling, if that demon doesn’t wanna be found, he won’t be,” Bobby said.

Gabriel looked thoughtful. “There… may be a way…” Before anyone could blink, they were all back at Bobby's.

Andy looks around. “Where are we?”

“My place,” Bobby said, giving Gabriel an appreciative look.

“How?” Sam asked, moving closer to Gabriel.

Gabriel opens his mouth to answer when they all hear a thump from the next room.

Bobby cocks his shotgun, Dean his handgun, and Sam grips his knife. Together they advance to the next room.

Andy stays huddled in his sleeping bag, which is now on the couch and Gabriel stays with him, just in case.

They turn on the light and a woman is standing in the room, looking positively terrified.

Bobby blinks. “Ellen?”

“You’re alive!” Dean says, ecstatic.

Sam looks at Dean. “Alive? What-”

“The Roadhouse burned down…” Bobby said softly. “Ash didn't… make it…” Bobby holds out his flask to her.

Ellen sighed. “Bobby, is this really necessary?”

“Just a belt of Holy Water. Shouldn't hurt.” Bobby said, and Ellen sighed, she lifts the flask to her mouth and swallows the water. “Whiskey now,” Ellen said softly, “if you don't mind.”

“Ellen, what happened? How'd you get out?” Dean asked as Bobby went to get her the drink.

Ellen shook her head. “I wasn't supposed to. I was supposed to be in there with everybody else.” She scoffs slightly. “But we uh… we ran out of pretzels, of all things. It was just dumb luck…. Anyway, that's when Ash called. Panic in his voice.” she sighed softly. “He told me to look in the safe. Then the call cut out. By the time I got back, the flames were sky-high. And everybody was dead. I couldn't have been gone more than fifteen minutes.”

Sam sighed softly. “I'm so sorry, Ellen.”

Ellen sobs softly, tearing up. “A lot of good people died in there. And I got to live.” She scoffed again slightly. “Lucky me.”

Bobby looked at her. “Ellen, you mentioned a safe.”

Ellen nodded. “A hidden safe we keep in the basement.”

“Demons get what was in it?” Bobby asked.

Ellen shook her head. “No…”

They moved back into the main room with Andy and Gabriel as she pulled out a piece of paper and spread it out on the desk.

Dean blinked. “Wyoming?”

Gabriel’s head snapped up, eyes wide. “Did you say Wyoming?”

Sam looked at Gabriel. “What’s in Wyoming?”

Gabriel moves over to the map, looking closely. “The Colt churches…”

Ellen looks around. “Uh… who's he?”

Sam’s ears go a little red. “Uh, this is my boyfriend… uh, Loki.”

Dean clears his throat. “I’ve been meaning to ask. Back there, Azazel called you… angel. Why?”

Gabriel fidgeted slightly. “It's… complicated…”

“No, it’s really not. What are you?” Dean asked flatly.

Gabriel sighs softly. “Look. I promise I'll explain everything, but if Azazel is after the Colt churches then we need to hurry!”

“What are the Colt churches?” Bobby asked, looking at the map again.

“They're the five Frontier churches that Samuel Colt Built.”

Dean blinked. “Samuel Colt, as in the colt?”

Gabriel nodded, pointing to the Xs on the map before pulling a marker out of the air and drawing lines connecting them. “The churches are connected by railways…” When he pulls back, they all suck in a breath. “Five churches,” Gabriel continues “Connected by iron rails, creating the largest devil's trap ever made.”

Everyone stared at the pentagram on the map in shock.

“What could they be holding in there…” Ellen whispered.

“If Azazel is after it,” Sam said softly, “it can’t be good.”

“It's a doorway… Samuel found it all those years ago and managed to seal it…” He looked up at the others, eyes wide. “Does Azazel have the colt?”

Sam nods. “Why?”

“That gun is the key.” Gabriel said, a quick sound of wings and Bobby, Ellen, Sam, and Dean were standing in an old graveyard in front of a large crypt. Gabriel appeared a few moments later with their weapons in hand.

Dean grabs a tall gravestone to balance himself. “You gotta stop doing that…”

Sam takes a shotgun from Gabriel. “We’re at the center, aren’t we?”

“The center?” Elen was looking around. “Of that railway demon trap?”

Gabriel nods, turning first to Dean. “It was the fastest way to get here, now I might have time to explain things if you'd chill out,” then to Sam and Ellen, “Yeah, we're in the center. Look at the crypt door.” When they look they can see a colt shaped hole in the large intricate lock.

Sam steps closer. “That’s the door to Hell?”

Gabriel nods, “Yeah, and I'm guessing Jake will be here sometime soo-” he turns to find Dean's gun pointed at him, he stills, knowing it can't really hurt him but let's Dean have this one.

Sam’s eyes widen. “Dean, don’t-”

“I want answers,” Dean growls, not taking his eyes off the supposed trickster. “Now.”

Gabriel sighed softly. “My name, is Gabriel, I'm an angel… I couldn't stand the drama in heaven and left, ages ago, I took up the name Loki and have been a trickster ever since.”

Dean scoffed. “That’s the best you can come up with?

“Dean, it… it’s the truth,” Sam said softly.

Gabriel nodded slightly. “I'm still Loki, and I will still follow my oath and protect Sam. Do you need more than that?”

Dean’s jaw worked, like he’s actually chewing over the decision. “Fine,” he says finally, lowering the gun. “So Jake is gonna show up here?”

Gabriel nods. “Demons can't get in here, so the only way to pop the box is by human hands… I'd guess there will be a heavy dose of family threatening and false promises…”

Sam nods. “We know how he operates.”

Dean’s eyes scan the area as he describes Jake to Ellen.

After a while of them all scanning the area with guns at the ready, Bobby sighs. “It’s too damn quiet…”

“Animals don't come here…” Gabriel said softly. “Too much evil…” A branch snapped and they all turned that direction as Jake came through the trees.

“Wait... you were dead. I killed you.”

Sam smirked. “Yeah? Well next time, finish the job.”

“I did!” Jake said, almost angrily. “I cut clean through your spinal cord, man. You can't be alive. You can't be.”

Bobby took a step forward slowly. “Okay, just take it real easy there, son.”

Jake took a step back, gripping the Colt. “And if I don't?”

“Wait and see,” Sam said cooly.

Jake laughed. “What, you a tough guy all of a sudden? What are you gonna do— kill me?”

Sam nodded slightly. “It's a thought.”

“You had your chance. You couldn't,” Jake said. “Even after I stabbed your freak of a boyfriend.”

Sam's jaw tightened at that. “I won't make that mistake twice.”

Jake begins to laugh.

“What are you smiling at, you little bitch?” Dean growled.

Jake turned to Ellen. “Hey, lady, do me a favor. Point that gun you got at Sam.”

Ellen’s eyes widen as she turns the gun on Sam. He had to double take before he realized what was happening.

“Sam, I can’t-” Ellen was visibly trying to fight Jakes command, shaking as she tried to turn it away.

 _Gabriel, can you do anything?_ Sam’s mind was reeling, he didn’t want anything to happen to Ellen, especially when she’s lost so much, but he also really doesn't wanna get shot.

 _“I don't know… if I move he may make her shoot…”_ Gabriel said worriedly.

Jake chuckles. “See that Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn.”

Sam glared at him. “Let her go.”

Jake seems thoughtful. “Hmmm, how about no.” He glanced at Gabriel. “If he moves, you shoot, yeah?” Chuckling, he walks past the others and slides the colt into the doors lock.

Bobby and Dean rush forward and grab the gun before Ellen can shoot, Gabriel was behind Jake in a second, grabbing him and slamming him against the wall by his throat, eyes glowing bright with fury.

Jake gasped, coughing slightly before calling. “Sam, shoot Loki.”

Sam steps forward. His gun is raised and pointed toward them both. When he gets right next to them, he gives Gabe a wink. He turns the gun on Jake and shoots him in the knee.

Jake screams, falling to the ground “But… you're purified… it should work on you now…”

Sam shrugs. “His name’s not Loki.” He shoots him again, this time in the stomach. Not enough for an instant death, he wants him to suffer.

Jake screams, coughing up blood and shaking. “B-but you said…” Gabriel spread his wings then, only his primary set Sam noticed, he left the other two hidden. Jake's eyes were wide when he saw them. “That's… not…”

Gabriel crouched next to him, eyes bright. “The names Gabriel, bitch. Remember it.” With that he placed his hand palm down on Jake's forehead. Jake began to scream as light flooded his eyes and mouth, almost like he was burning from the inside out. The light got so bright that the others had to shield their eyes before it was suddenly over. Jake lay on the ground, empty eye sockets smoking slightly, Gabriel standing over him, hands shaking slightly as he tried to get his emotions under control, eyes still glowing in the faint light and wings spread wide.

Sam moved closer to Gabriel, slipping his hand into his and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Gabriel sighed softly, looking up at Sam apologetically. “I'm sorry… I didn't-”

Sam shakes his head. “I’m glad you did…”

Dean moved past them to pull the Colt out of the hole.

As soon as Dean touched the Colt, there was a loud click and the lock started to turn.

Dean’s eyes widen. “Shit!”

Gabriel moved quickly, pulling Dean back and standing in front of the doors, wings spread to protect them. “Once those doors open, they'll be coming.... we need to get those doors closed as fast as we can. I'll block what I can. Ok?” he reaches out and the Colt flies to his hand, then holding it out to Dean “Be ready to use it…”

Before Dean could respond, the doors of the crypt open and black smoke bursts out. A lot of it flies past the group in a rush for freedom but some of it shot straight at them, hitting Gabriel square in the chest, Gabriel winced as it pushed him back a step but he held his ground, wings spread around the group protectively.

Sam stepped forward, worried and wanting to help Gabriel.

“The doors!” Ellen shouted. Sam nodded and went to one side as Ellen and Bobby moved to the other.

In the distance came a loud wrenching crash of ripping metal.

“The railway!” Gabriel yelled over the wind and screams of the smoke.

Dean checks the Colt for bullets. “If the demon gave this to Jake... then maybe…”

Thunder crashes overhead and Azazel appears behind Dean. He flicks the Colt out of Dean's hand and into his own.

“Boys shouldn't play with Daddy's guns.”

With a flick of his wrist he throws Dean into the air, where he hits his head on a tombstone and lies there, stunned.

The other three are struggling to close the crypt door. Sam looks over and sees Dean down, and then sees Azazel who looks at Sam and sneers.

“Dean!” Sam yelled, rushing to his brother.

Azazel flicked his hand again, throwing Sam back against a tree.

“I'll get to you in a minute, champ.”

Dean staggers upright only to have Azazel throw him against a post.

“Sit a spell.” Azazel said with a grin.

“So, Dean... I gotta thank you. You see, demons can't resurrect people, unless a deal is made. I know, red tape- it'll make you nuts. But thanks to you and that feathery boy toy, Sammy's back in rotation.”Azazel laughs. “Now, I wasn't counting on that, but I'm glad. I liked him better than Jake, anyhow. Tell me— have you ever heard the expression, ‘If a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is?’”

Dean glares at him “What do you mean?”

Azazel leans down to Dean to speak to him face-to-face “you saw what just happened to Jake, right? That was pretty cold, wasn't it?” Azazel chuckles. “How certain are you that what you two brought back, is 100%, pure, Sam?”

Sam’s watching from the tree he’s pinned to, looking horrified. Whether or not he can hear their conversation Dean doesn’t know.

In addition to black demon smoke pouring out of the gates, ghosts are climbing their way out as well, Bobby and Ellen still struggling to get it closed.

Gabriel moves forward slowly to help, the demon smoke still beating at him.

Azazel laughs. “You of all people should know, that's what's dead, should stay dead. Anyway... thanks a bunch. I knew I kept you alive for some reason. Until now, anyway.” Azazel cocks the Colt and aims it at Dean, looking at Sam with a grin. “Say ‘Bye-bye, Bro’.”

“No! Dean!” Sam struggles uselessly, trying to get away from the tree.

Azazel laughed, but just as he was about to shoot, John Winchester appears behind him, grabbing the demon. The body the demon possessed falls to the ground, the gun still in hand. John and Azazel’s smoke form wrestle until the demon pushes him to the ground and returns to the body once more. When he stands up, Dean is pointing the Colt at him, and shoots him in the heart.

Azazel stares at him for a moment, then down at the hole in his chest. His body jerks once, twice, the glow of the demon burning out inside lights up the long dead meat suit before the body collapses.

Bobby and Ellen finally close the gate doors with Gabriel's help. They turn in time to see John.

“No way…” Ellen says in disbelief.

Dean stands up and faces his dad. John walks over to him. He smiles at Dean, puts his hand on his shoulder. Both are teary eyed as Sam approaches, holding his arm. Gabriel hurries forward and heals it before looking over at Dean and his father's ghost. Dean and John both look at Sam and Gabriel, and John nods to them. With another look at Dean, John steps back and disappears into white light.

Gabriel sighs softly with a slight smile, glancing up at the sky, his wings had disappeared again but in the darkness of the suddenly silent graveyard, he seemed to glow softly.

“He’s free now,” Sam says, looking up to where their father’s light had faded. Finally he looks away from the sky to his brother. “What was Azazel saying? You looked really freaked.”

Dean shook his head “Nothing… just trying to psych me out is all…” They both looked down at the body. “Guess I got a year…” Dean said softly.

Sam’s eyes widened, realizing what Dean’s saying. Azazel was the only one that could break the seal on Dean. With him dead… “Dean… we’ll… find a way. There has to be a way.”

Gabriel looked thoughtful. “Well… there is something we can try but…” He bites his lip slightly “It could be a bit risky…”

“What is it,” Sam asks eagerly. Dean saved him, and he’d do anything to make sure he isn’t dragged to Hell for it.

Gabriel sighed softly “We ask Azazel…”

“Uh… he's not exactly chatty…” Dean said, kicking slightly at the smoking body.

Gabriel shakes his head slightly. “I mean… we resurrect him and talk to him.”

Sam stared for a moment.

“You wanna bring back the demon I just ganked?” Dean asked skeptically.

“Not entirely.” Gabriel said quickly “Once the spell is ended he's back to dust. Kinda the way it goes. But it would give us a chance to ask him who has the contract now.”

“We can do that?” Sam asks. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up, but he wants desperately to find a way to save Dean. “What’s the catch?”

Gabriel sighs. “It takes a lot of energy… and even then it might not work…”

Sam nods. “What do we need to do?”

“Hold on,” Bobby says, stepping forward. “We need to talk about this.”

“You don’t want to help Dean?” Sam asks, anger seeming to build.

“Don’t you dare, Sam,” Bobby snaps back. His voice is low, but it cuts like a knife. “I would do anything for you boys. If you don’t know that by now-”

“Bobby,” Sam’s tone is apologetic.

Bobby shakes his head with a huffy sigh. “I just think we need to be smart about what we try.”

Ellen steps forward. “Let’s go back to Bobby’s house. We can talk about it once we’re in a safe place. Now those rails are busted, this place is vulnerable.

“More than you know…” Gabriel muttered, glancing up at the sky again before snapping Azazel’s body away and looking at the others. “Ready then?”

Everyone nods and gathers closer to him.

With a soft sound of feathers, they're back in Bobby's study again, Andy still sitting on the couch in his sleeping bag, though now he has a beer in hand.

Gabriel moved to the desk, grabbing a piece of blank paper and scribbling down the name of a book, holding it out to Bobby. “Do you know if you have this one? It's got the spell we need.”

Bobby looked at the title and moved over to his bookshelf. After some rummaging, he pulls it out.

Gabriel nods slightly “Good… now we can- stop it!” He snaps in the general direction of his shoulders before glancing at the others all staring at him “Sorry…”

Sam steps closer to him. “What’s wrong?”

Gabriel sighs softly “It's…” he sighs again, shrugging his shoulders “They're worried…”

Dean raises an eyebrow. “They who?”

Gabriel moved away from them and sighed.

Sam can’t help the little stab of pain he feels when Gabriel moves away from him.

A moment later, Gabriel yelps as he's dragged back towards them, having moved away to release his wings, the wings drag him back to Sam, fluttering around him worriedly. “I told you he was fine!” Gabriel said to the fluttering feathers, arms crossed.

Sam laughs, the feathers tickling him. “What…?”

“Your wings have a mind of their own?” Andy asks, sitting forward curiously.

“Not exactly…” Gabriel said, trying to bat the wings back a bit. “An angel's feathers are made out of concentrated emotions, they're a separate entity but not totally sentient.”

Andy nods like he understands, but really he’s just rolling with it. “Hey, wait, I thought you were a trickster or a god or something? Now you’re an angel?” He doesn’t look upset or anything, just confused.

“That's what my daddy called me.” Gabriel said with a grin.

“Angels and humans don’t really mix,” Sam said. “Plus some family drama he ran away from, so he’s been going by Loki.”

Andy nods again. “See, family drama I get.”

Gabriel nods slightly. “I am still Loki though. If people believe in me then I have power. Comes in handy, having two lives… harder to kill.”

Andy nods thoughtfully. “Makes sense. It’s like a horcrux, putting your soul or whatever in two names.”

Gabriel chuckles. “Yeah, I guess you could put it that way…” One of the wings suddenly moves toward Dean, touching his shoulder gently as if checking to make sure he's alright too.

Dean looks at it like he doesn’t trust it, but also curious as hell. He reaches up and gently touches the feathers, just to see what they feel like.

Sam notices and chuckles softly.

The wing shivers happily and Gabriel seems slightly surprised that his wings had checked on Dean, but then again, Sam loved his brother deeply and Gabriel knew it. Dean may not trust him yet but… he would be as protective of Dean as he could.

Dean pulls his hand back, face red. “So, this spell…”

Sam chuckles again, moving over to Gabe. He gently strokes through the feathers, calming them.

Gabriel suppresses a small shiver before continuing, glancing through the book for the spell they need. “Alright. Here we go…”

Sam pulls back, worried he went too far. Everyone steps forward curiously, except for Andy who just sips his beer and watches with mild interest.

Gabriel sighs softly when Sam stops but tries to continue like nothing happened. “Spell ingredients…” He sets the book on the desk so everyone can see. “What do we have and what do I need to go grab?”

Bobby reads the list to himself, making a face here and there, clearly it’s a lot of stuff that’s either super rare or that he hasn’t even heard of.

Gabriel watched silently until he was done. “Make a list of what you still need and I'll ‘go shopping’ for them.”

Bobby grabs a paper and starts making a list, glancing frequently back to the book.

Gabriel took the list and glanced at it, nodding. “Alright… be back in a few.” Winking at Sam, he disappears.

Sam’s hand twitches. He had been about to reach for Gabriel when he vanished, and stopped not wanting to look foolish. He moved forward to look at the book instead.

An hour or so later, Gabriel reappeared in the room, holding a large paper bag in one arm and what looked like a handkerchief wrapped around something that's dripping a red substance onto the floor, he heaves a sigh. “Alright… that should be everything.”

Dean looked up from his place at the desk, helping Bobby with the ingredients they did have. “Is...that blood?” He asks, indicating the dripping handkerchief. “Oh.” Gabriel lifts it slightly, just now realizing it was dripping, he quickly puts it in the bag and snaps the mess away. “Don't worry,” he said with a grin, “He wasn't using it anyway.” Gabriel takes the bowl of other ingredients and heads for the door, not noticing the wide eyed stares from the others around him.

Sam follows him. “Where are you going?”

“It'll be better to do this outside… if there's problems then it's a bit less messy.” Gabriel explained as he draws out a devil's trap in the dirt and begins drawing the runes needed for the spell.

The others gathered around as Gabriel finished mixing the ingredients and set the bowl into the trap “Attenrobendum eos, ad consiendrum, ad ligandum eos, potiter et solvendum, et ad, congregontum eos, coram me.” the contents of the bowl burst into bright blue flames and billowing smoke. Slowly, the smoke materialized into the form of Azazel. “Ugh… I can't even die peacefully?” glaring down at Gabriel, he sneers “What do you want angel…”

Gabriel looked up at him coolly “Destroy the contract you forged for Dean.”

Azazel chuckled “That's what this is about?” he shrugged indifferently “Don't feel like it. Sorry-not-sorry.”

Gabriel’s eyes flash “You may be dead… but I can still make you feel pain. Either destroy it, or tell us who has it. Now.”

Azazel laughed “You want to bring the pain? Have you forgotten where I'm from? There's nothing you can do to me that I wouldn't do on a weekend bender just for the shits and giggles.” He smirks at Gabriel again, voice sounding like he's telling a child that two plus two equals four. “You have no leverage. And you know it. Your out of your league angel. Run on home to Daddy.”

Gabriel's eyes flash dangerously but his voice is oddly casual. “I haven't told you my name yet. Have I, Azazel…?”

Azazel scoffs. “You featherheads are all alike to me…”

Gabriel smiled almost sweetly at him before replying softly. “My name…is Gabriel.”

Azazel’s cool demeanor cracked. “You’re… bluffing. Gabriel’s been dead since before Lucifer’s fall.” The fear undertoning his voice made it clear he wasn’t entirely sure on that fact.

Gabriel smiled, “Look at my form and tell me I'm bluffing.” The golden wings appeared again, all three sets spread wide and glowing in the dark night.

Azazel’s eyes were wide, the gold glint reflected in them. “It’s… not possible…” Despite his words, he’s standing as far away from the angel as the trap will allow.

Dean wants to ask why he has so many wings, but keeps his mouth shut. Loki, or Gabriel, or whatever the hell he wanted to be called, was on a roll.

“The contract.” Gabriel said softly “Now.”

Azazel shakes his head. “I-I can’t… even if I wanted to… which I don’t. But I can’t…”

Gabriel held up his fingers poised to snap. Raises and eyebrows lately.

Azazel’s fear turns into a glare. “You’re not listening, feathers! It doesn’t matter that you’re an archangel! It doesn’t matter what you do to me. There’s nothing I can do. I’m dead anyways, and Lilith will never let that contract go. She needs it, and you know why.”

Gabriel’s eyes widen. “You gave it to Lilith?!” Gritting his teeth he let out that same strange language curse.

“Who’s Lilith?” Sam asked.

“The first…” Gabriel said “The first demon ever made… keeper of a seal…” Gabriel glares up at Azazel. “You planned this… you knew Dean would protect his brother so you could kick start this whole thing!”

Azazel chuckles. “And that surprises you?”

Gabriel growls. “AMEMA ELASA ADAGITA A OROCAHA!”

Azazel laughs at that. “Where do you think I am?”

“Not for long…” Gabriel said before sweeping his hand in front of him like he's cleaning something from a chalk board. Azazel’s feet began to disappear, then his legs. “What are you doing?” Azazel asked, panic in his voice.

“I don't want you going through the cycle again.” Gabriel said before grinning at him. “I'm sending you to the void.”

Azazel’s scream of fury faded as the rest of his form disappeared and Gabriel slumped to the ground.

Sam hurried to his side. “Are you ok?” He knows he’d said it would take a lot of energy, but he’s not sure whether that’s what’s happened. Regardless, he’s worried about him.

“Yeah… I'm fine…” Gabriel stands slowly with Sam's help. “Glad I'll never have to see him again though…”

Dean raises an eyebrow. “But… he's dead… you wouldn't anyways.”

Gabriel nods slightly. “at least not for a few hundred years…”

“Wait, what?” Dean asked, looking confused.

Gabriel sighed softly. “When a demon dies, it's reverted back to its original soul form, it's still an evil soul so it goes right back to hell to be tortured into a demon again. I sent Azazel to the void so he wouldn't repeat the cycle again.”

Sam looks thoughtful. “So every demon starts out as a human?”

Gabriel nods. “Yeah… Lucifer warped the soul of Lilith, Adam's first wife, and turned her into a demon. Since then, any human who goes to hell is tortured and corrupted until they themselves become demons.”

Dean can’t help think about the fact he’s going to Hell, and if they can’t get him out of it, that’s his fate. Tortured till he has black eyes.

Sensing the surge of emotions, Gabriel glances at Dean, voice soft. “We won't let that happen, Dean... “

Dean doesn’t look up. “Ya, I know.”

“How?” Bobby asked. “By killing this Lillith?”

Gabriel bit his lip slightly, obviously torn and hesitant.

“If we kill her, won’t she just pass the contract on to someone else again?” Sam asked.

Gabriel shakes his head “She's too stubborn to give up something that precious… but…” Gabriel sighs softly, not meeting anyone's eyes.

Sam frowns. He can tell something’s off. _Gabriel…?_

Gabriel looks up at him, eyes worried. “We should head inside…”

Everyone starts moving inside again. Sam holds back, catching Gabriel’s wrist to hold him back as well. _Talk to me…_

Gabriel looks at him, eyes worried. “Getting the contract from Lilith will be… problematic at best…”

Sam doesn’t say anything. He just waits. Gabriel is holding back, he can tell.

Gabriel sighs “Lilith is a seal holder… if we tried to kill her… we could unleash something much worse…”

“Worse than a crazy demon?” Sam asks, a bit skeptical.

“Yes…” Gabriel said softly, turning toward the house. “We'd release my brother…”


End file.
